In love with an Idiot
by Samrit
Summary: Fairy Tail High school fic: I am Lucy and I am in love with an Idiot. How I know that? Well it's a long story. That idiot rejected me twice… made me cry over him very often… confused me to no end… held my hopes up… basically he sent me through hell a couple of times… but in the end… I can't change how I feel about him. After all… I am in love with an Idiot. - NaLu , Jerza, Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

**Hi minna-san! I know, I know... I should update my others storys but... well i still have a writers block with them and I swear I am working on it the best I could. Well in the mean time I got the idea for this story. This story was kinda inspirated by "Lovely Complex" So don't bother if you find similar situations... besides... I kinda wanted to write such a half comedy story... so have fun reading!**

**Remember I am still from Germany and my english is not the best, so sorry for every mistake.**

**Now read, enjoy and review!  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima, neither do I own Lovely Complex or Rave Master**

* * *

**In love with an Idiot**

Chapter 1

"Eeeeeeeeerzaaaaaaaaaaa!" A blond girl with a slightly messed up school uniform cried out loud while running down the hallways of the school. A red haired girl with black glasses and red blazer stopped in front of a class room door and looked at her friend.

"Ah Lucy. You shouldn't run around like this." Erza said when Lucy stopped next to her panting slightly.

"Gomen, gomen." Lucy said as she fixed her uniform and smiled at Erza. "We are in the same class!"

"Yes we are." Erza laughed lightly and both entered the class room chatting happily. "But sadly Juvia isn't."

"Yeah I know but she got in a class with Gray! And that's great for her!"

"I guess it is." Erza said thoughtful as Lucy nudged her side.

"Hehehe you're just happy that you're in the same class with Jellal."

It was the start of high school. Students were chatting happily and new friendships started to form. Lucy had looked forward to high school and she was glad that she was with at least one of her friends. Sure Juvia and Gray ended up in another class but she could still see them between the classes. Plus Erza was lucky that her boyfriend Jellal ended up in the same class as them. Lucy couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw how happy Erza was about that.

"Oi weirdo, stop smiling that's creepy!" A voice next to her said. Lucy turned her head and was greeted with pink hair.

"And why? Does that bother you pinky?" She snickered.

"Yep cause its creepy." The pink haired grinned, a light twitch was under his right eye.

"Huh…" Lucy smiled creepily. "Natsu~ You're just annoyed that your pink hair stands out so much~"

"Shut up weirdo!"

"Shut up Pinky!"

Both were now glaring at each other and didn't notice that the other students watched them giggling. It was this way since they knew each other. No one knew why and no one really cared. But Lucy and Natsu were arguing most of the time. Some started already to call them "The blond and the pink", others where even trying to give them topics to argue about so they would get some entertainment.

Now it wouldn't be that bad if they only were two classmates happened to sit next to each other. Well their teacher made it worse. Because of the fact that both were arguing when he came in and totally ignored him, he made the two the class represents which caused them to argue even more. But even though the teachers plan backfired this was how it all started.

"You two should just go out." Erza said as she studied the menu of the café they were in. Currently the group of six people was in a small café together. They all set around a table. Juvia next to Gray and Gray next to Lucy, Opposite Lucy was Natsu and next to Him were Erza and Jellal.

Lucy and Natsu spit out the water they were drinking and coughed violently. They both stared at each other and then back at Erza. Four pairs of curious eyes looked at them as both persons in question didn't say anything. Carefully Gray held up a hand and started waving it in front of them. Suddenly both burst out laughing like maniacs and pointed at each other.

"Me?! Going out with weirdo?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never would I date a blond weirdo like her! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Good joke Erza good joke!" Natsu laughed while he literally rolled on the floor.

"Me and pinky?! Pffffffffff never." Lucy chocked out as she tried her best to hold her laughers in and leaned on the table for support after a few minutes while Natsu was still laughing on the floor. Her face was hidden by her bangs and arm but they guessed by her shaking and 'pff' sounds that she was still trying not to laugh.

Their friend just looked at them and sweat dropped. Was it really such a crazy idea that these two should date?

Finally Gray stood up and walked over to Natsu giving him a kick so he would finally stop laughing. Both soon started their usual fight. With throwing insults at each other and ended up getting a punch from Erza.

Meanwhile Lucy finally looked up and smile at the silliness of her friends. Juvia who had watched her moved closer and nudged her side with her elbow. "Ne, ne Lucy… you sure you never thought of that?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!" Lucy stared at Juvia wide eyed while the blue haired smiled slyly.

"He he…" Juvia giggled mishivious. "You can't trick me Lucy-san~"

Lucy snapped out of her daze and glared at Juvia. She slammed her one hand down on the table and pointed with one hand at Natsu. "I will never date a pink haired idiot like that!"

"OI! Who are you calling pink haired idiot!" Natsu protested and glared at Lucy. "Besides I also would never date a creepy blond weirdo!"

"PSH! Like you would ever get a girlfriend! And I am not a weirdo, BAKA!" Lucy yelled back.

"HA! A girl like you will never get a boyfriend! And not a baka, weirdo!" Natsu shouted back.

Both had slammed their hands on the table and were leaning in their faces were centimeters away from each other. Their friends were looking from Lucy to Natsu and back in a rushed manner just waiting that both may kiss each other.

Suddenly Natsu smirked. "Let's make a bet. If I get a girlfriend before you… you will tread me to food!"

Now Lucy also smirked. "Yea like that will ever happen but fine but if I get a boyfriend before you… you gonna buy me a few books!"

"The deal is on!" Both said as they shook hands. Their friends just started at them as if they head two heads each. Erza face palmed and Jellal shook his head in disappointment. Gray sweat dropped and Juvia just watched them wide eyed. All four of them had the same though. _'Dear god… why can't they just go out with each other…'_

The same day Lucy lay in her bed staring at her ceiling. One of her favorite books was next to her. She had just read her favorite story part again of how the main character Leo confessed his love to his shy friend Aries. She just loved these romance novels. In the background was playing a song from her favorite band Rave Master. She glazed at the poster on her wall as her mind slowly traveled back to the evening and the bet she made with Natsu. Juvia's words rang in her ears. _"Ne, ne Lucy… you sure you never thought of that?" _

Lucy rolled to the said facing the wall. "It's not like I never thought of that…" She mumbled as she kept thinking and thinking it over. An imaginary picture of Natsu started to form on the wall and she could hear him call her weirdo in her mind. _"Going out with weirdo?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Never would I date a blond weirdo like her! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Yea like hell I would go out with that idiot!" Lucy sat up and threw her pillow against the wall. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and speed dialed Erza's number. It ringed a few times before she got and answer.

"Lucy? What is it?"

"Erza! I need help! I don't want to lose that bet!"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Can… help me set up one of these blind group dates? You do know a bunch of people right?"

"Well…"

"Pretty please?" Erza could see Lucy's pout on the other side of the line already and sighed.

"Fine I will help you." With these words both hung up.

"Yoshaaaaaaa! I gonna win this bed just you wait pinky!" Lucy yelled as she fist pumped into the air a huge smile on her face. "Soon he will be sorry!"

* * *

**Well that's it for now but I am already writing on the next chapter so it shouldn't take all to long XD sorry again that I didn't update any of my other storys...  
**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and thank you all for the reviews in the future!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there, I know I posted the story only yesterday but I was in a writing flow so here is the second chapter. Even though Lisanna is appearing this is still a NaLu story so don't worry to much okay? Also I dunno why I decided that the bands name is Rave Master... I just did. So anyway. Hope you will like the chapter! :)  
**

**Remember I am still from Germany and my english is not the best, so sorry for every mistake.**

""Two people saying the same""

"Talking"

_Thoghts_

**Now read, enjoy and review!  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima, neither do I own Lovely Complex or Rave Master**

* * *

**In love with an Idiot**

Chapter 2

Lucy took her time as she searched through her closet for a cute outfit. In the end she decided on a red shirt with a white skirt and white knee high socks and matching black shoes. She grabbed a cute white bag and black jacked. The blond glazed a last time in the mirror, checking if her hair and make-up was right. Smiling happily she went on her way to the meeting spot of the blind group date, humming her favorite song of her favorite band. She was excited and nervous about it and prayed that she would meet a nice boy.

"Lucy-san~ over here!" Lucy looked up to see three girls of her school who also went to that blind group date.

"Hai hai!" She laughed and walked over to them but then her smile froze. She still kept smiling facing the boys of that date. Her hand instantly reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She flipped it open and speed dialed a number. She waited as it rang exactly three times till someone answered.

"Hel-"

"ERZA?!" Lucy half yelled in the phone turning away from the group slightly. "What were you thinking?!"

"You asked for help and I helped you right?" Erza answered calmly.

"Yes I did but… these guys… that… they…" Lucy's was a bit panicked but Erza only sighed on the other line.

"Look Lucy I did the best I could. How they look isn't everything and even if some of them are from other High schools. Maybe there is a nice one under them." Erza reasoned, honestly she didn't like the idea of having planned something like this with Lucy but that's why she used this as a chance. "Just go with the flow for now Lucy. I bet you will be lucky."

Lucy also sighed in her phone and smiled. "Fine Erza… but if they do anything…"

"…then I will beat them up." Erza finished and both girls laughed lightly.

"Good. Wish me luck! Bye!" Lucy hung up and flipped her phone close as she turned back to the group now all happy. "Well then guys let's get started."

"Ah about that… there is still someone missing on our side." One of the boys said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. But they didn't need to wait long. As soon as the boy said it a figure came running up to them his hair hidden by a base cap and a scarf was warped around his neck.

"Sorry! I know I am late!" The boy cried out and for some reasons the voice was way too familiar for Lucy. She looked at him expectantly and was shocked as the boy looked up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Both yelled while pointing at each other. In front of Lucy was the one and only pink haired Natsu. Well his hair was more or less hidden by his base cap but she still recognized him. Both recovered fast from their shock and started yelling at each other.

""I ASKED FIRST!""

""NO I ASKED FIRST!""

""STOP TO COPY ME!""

They both yelled at the same time the same thing for a while and didn't notice the look they got. The rest of the group looked at them confused until finally one coughed loudly and spoke up. "Uhm… you know each other?"

Natsu and Lucy looked at them and then shortly at each other. Lucy made a 'hump' sound as she grabbed on of the other boys arms. "We are classmates but that's all. Come on let's get going."

Lucy smiled brightly as she dragged the boy with her to the group's destination to the karaoke center near the station. Natsu walked after them in the background shaking his head at how Lucy acted and sighed. He didn't know what to think of this after all it was Erza who partly forced him to go on this and he still didn't get why.

In their room they got from the karaoke center everyone was having fun. Natsu sat on the other end of the bench and sipped on his drink watching how the others sung and had fun. Music and was blasted into their ears and he was amused by some of their failed attempts to sing. His glaze fell on Lucy who was still stuck with the boy whose arm she grabbed earlier. Natsu continued to watch them for no reason and noticed that Lucy seemed pretty much uncomfortable.

"So you're from Fairy High?" The boy asked the third time already. He was obviously already drunk.

"Uh… yes…" Lucy said unsure avoiding any eye contacted and started to inch away as the boy got closer.

"Hehehe… so you know if Fairy's like you have tails?" Lucy could smell the alcohol of his breath but her back was already pressed against the wall she couldn't inch away anymore so her eyes hurriedly search around for a distraction.

"O-oh… look my drink is e-empty… would you be so nice and get me a new one?" She said hurriedly as she pointed at her empty glass with one hand and with the other she pressed him away from her a bit.

"Aaaah~ sure I will~" The boy slurred as he stood up and went to get something. Lucy sighed out of relieve but stopped as she noticed that someone sat down next to her again. She glazed to the said and was shocked.

"Eeeeeeeh?! What are you doing?!" Lucy's brown eyes meet Natsu's onyx ones and he looked at her with a sneaky smile. "Go back to your seat!"

"Oh? Well I guess you want to spend more time with that boy then?" Natsu snickered went he attempt to stand up and go back to his seat. But then Lucy grabbed his arm holding him in place. This made Natsu smile slyly.

"No wait! Don't go!" She cried out helplessly and so both of them sat quietly next to each other. They didn't talk but glazed absent minded at each other and back at the rest of the group. For some reasons Lucy started to feel nervous but she didn't know what to make out of it. Same counted for Natsu. He didn't know what to feel about this situation.

Suddenly a melody started to play and both of them looked at the screen that showed the text. The logo of Lucy's favorite band was shown on it and she hurried to stand up and grabbed the microphone from whoever had it at the moment.

"Oh my god! Let me sing this song!" Lucy squealed as she stared at the screen happily waiting for the lyrics to begin.

"OI! Give the micro to me I gonna sing that song!" Natsu yelled as he went up to Lucy.

"No way! That's one of my favorite songs from Rave Master! I gonna sing that!" She protested as she hugged the micro close to her. But Natsu just reached out a hand and also grabbed the micro.

"Give me that!"

"No!"

"That's my favorite song I will sing it!"

"No way that's my favorite song!"

The rest of the group watched then curious until the boy that sat next to Lucy before went up to them. "Um… who is that band Rave Master?" He said as he looked at them both.

""Eeeeeeeeeeeh?!"" Both shouted as they looked at the others.

"You don't know Rave Master?! One of the coolest band's ever?" Lucy said in disbelieve while Natsu nodded his head furiously at her statement.

"Sorry no…" The boy said embarrassed as the rest also shook their heads no in response. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and laughed as they notice that the song had already started.

""Well then watch and learn!"" They both said grinning as they started to sing the lyrics displayed on the screen. Both laughed and had fun doing so and didn't notice the smiles they got from the rest of the group.

The rest of the group date Lucy and Natsu talked very much about their favorite band and had fun together. It was a few hours later that it was time to go home. Natsu and Lucy lived in the same direction, so they said soon good bye to the others and went their ways. While they were walking they kept talking about the band and laughed about how the others didn't know it.

"I still can't believe they don't know Rave Master!" Natsu laughed as Lucy giggled.

"Yea! I know. But I can't believe that they are also your favorite band." She said as she smiled at Natsu.

"Are you kidding me? They are awesome!" He answered while he crossed his arms behind his head grinning like an idiot.

"Hey lets exchange phone numbers!" Lucy suddenly said and Natsu looked at her wide eyed. As she noticed that she added. "Not for what you think! But you know finding other Rave Fans is rare so let's keep each other on track about the newest info's and events you know?"

"Hehe… you're right about that!" Natsu laughed as he pulled out his own cell phone end gave Lucy his number. They both smiled happily as they kept talking about their favorite topic on their way home.

The next day in school Erza sat in front of Lucy as she told how it went. It wasn't much later that Erza started to smile slyly as Lucy started to tell how Natsu also knew her favorite band and of how much fun she had talking with him about it.

"Sound like you hand fun together with Natsu~" Erza said as she smiled. Lucy looked at Erza for a moment before she registered what Erza meant, Lucy started to laugh lightly.

"Don't misunderstand Erza, he is still a pink haired idiot." Lucy laughed and didn't notice Natsu who was behind her.

"Oh… well I guess then that you weirdo don't want this concert ticked?" Natsu snickered as he held out two tickets for a Rave Master concert in his hands. He looked at Lucy and was about to turn away as Lucy suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"No way you got tickets?!" She yelled completely forgetting that Erza was still there.

"Yup but I guess you don't want to go with me mmh?" Natsu smiled as he was about to put them back in his back but Lucy stopped him.

"No I want to go I am sorry! Please give me that ticket." She cried as tears already formed in the corner of her eyes. Natsu couldn't help but laugh at how she looked.

"Alright weirdo! Here it is." He laughed as he gave her the ticket.

"No way front row how did you get such great seats?!" Lucy yelled as she took the ticket and looked at it.

"Hehe… awesome, right? I went there early today to get these tickets!" Natsu declared proud of himself.

"But the date…" Lucy said carefully.

"What about it?" He asked confused back.

"Its… the 25 of December…" Suddenly it made click in Natsu's head. It was a day couples would usually spend together. How did he forget that? He scratched the back of his head as he looked at her unsure.

"Well we are only going to the concert it's not like we are going on a date or so…" He mumbled the last part unsure if he should say that or not.

"Un. If you say so then it should be alright!" Lucy answered happily as she looked at the ticket, her eyes sparkling in daylight. Erza smiled to herself and stood up to sit next to Jellal who smiled knowingly.

"You set them up." He stated more then asked as he looked at his girlfriend who suddenly blushed deeply. But she recovered fast and coughed a bit.

"Well I am just helping out a friend." A small blush was still present in her face.

"Hai hai." Jellal smiled as he looked at his girlfriend and laughed a bit.

By the end of the school day Erza, Lucy and Juvia were on their way home. The boys weren't with them since they had club activities. The three girls chatted happily as they slowly came nearer to the school gates. The girls stopped on their way when they noticed a white haired girl with a different school uniform standing by the gate as if she was waiting for someone.

"Lisanna?" Erza suddenly mumbled as they could see the girl better. Said girl turned around as saw the three, she smiled brightly as she recognized Erza.

"Erza! How are you?" Lisanna said as she walked over to the girls.

"I am fine but why are you here Lisanna?" Erza said a bit in shocked. Lucy and Juvia only exchanged looks and waited for the outcome, after all both didn't know this friend of Erza.

"Well… I wanted to talk to Natsu… Is he still here? I want to talk with him…" Lisanna hesitated saying this while looking at the ground.

"Ah sorry he has club activities. Should I tell him that you wanted to talk with him?" Erza asked but Lisanna shook her head and smiled at them.

"No it's fine. I will try to talk with him some other time." She said as she waked away. The three of them watch her until they couldn't see her again. As soon as Lisanna was out of sight Lucy and Juvia turned to Erza and both asked at the same time.

""Who was that?"" Erza only sighed and looked at those two. Both waited curious for the answer.

"She is Natsu's ex-girlfriend." Erza sighed as they finally continued to walk, catching both her friend by surprise as she looked at them over her shoulder. And after a small pause the information finally registered in both their heads.

""NANI?!""

* * *

**That this is it for the second chapter hope you liked it and rememebr this is still NaLu. That Lisanna apeared now is an important factor for the story so please don't get mad.  
**

**Anyway thanks again for reading and thank you all for the reviews in the future!**

**Also thanks for the favorits and follower!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, here is the next chapter. I know it took me a while to write this but I got some work to do and can't write as much as I originally thought. Also I am still working on the other chapters for my other stories but somehow... I just can't write them in a way that I would think of as okay. But anyway this chapter isn't all to long (sorry bout that) I will try to write longer chapters but I dunno if I can manage that.  
**

**Remember I am still from Germany and my english is not the best, so sorry for every mistake.**

""Two people saying the same""

"Talking"

**Letters (Includes text messeges with cell phone)**

_Thoghts_

**Now read, enjoy and review!  
**

**************************************Disclaimer: I saddly don't own Fairy Tail it all belongs to Hiro Mashima, neither do I own Lovely Complex or Rave Master**

* * *

**In love with an Idiot**

Chapter 3

-Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…-

It was lunch time and Natsu's eye started slightly to twitch as he felt the stare he got from the person right next to him. He did his best to just ignore it but with every passing second it was getting harder and harder. He told himself not to look. Not to get distracted. But slowly he grew more and more annoyed everyone who watched them new that it was only a matter of seconds till he would burst.

-Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh...-

"WHAT?!" Natsu finally yelled as he couldn't take Lucy's staring anymore.

"Nothing…" Lucy said normally as she looked away. Natsu sighed and turned back to his notes from the lesson.

-Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh…-

"If it's nothing stop staring! Or tell my why you are staring at me!" Natsu half yelled this time as he turned to Lucy who was staring at him again.

"Well…" Lucy started as she began to play with the pen in her hand. "… I still don't get how someone like you has an ex-girlfriend…"

Lucy glazed at him from the corner of her eyes as she faced forward again. "I mean… which girl would be dumb enough to date someone like you…"

"H-how did you know about that?!" Natsu shouted as he stood up in shook from his seat grabbing the attention from others in the class.

"Well yesterday there was this cute white haired girl at the school gates. She wanted to talk with you but you had club so she left again and then Erza said she is your ex-girlfriend. So it got me curious of how someone like you could get a girlfriend like that and then dump her." Lucy answered while acting as if she didn't care at all thought it was the complete opposite she wanted to know the background story of them. Why? She didn't knew that herself.

"Fist of she dumped me for another guy. Second it's not that unbelievable that I had a girlfriend okay? And lastly why am I even telling you that? I am over her end of story…" Natsu mumbled the last part as he sat down again.

Lucy watched him carefully. Even though she heard Natsu's words she could tell by the look of the eyes what he really though. She could see the light glimmer of hope in them. Lucy didn't know the feeling she had in her chest. She couldn't explain the slightly sad feeling she had seeing him like that.

Both didn't notice Jellal and Erza who came up to them from behind. Erza had a slightly worried look while Jellal looked a bit confused. "Wait so if you're over her there is no chance of you getting back together?" He asked out of the blue surprising all three around him as they looked at him with shocked faces.

"W-what did you say?" Natsu asked in disbelieve and Lucy could see the hope in his eyes shining even more.

"Well you remember Lisanna's Boyfriend? The one she dumped you for? I saw him a few days ago with another girl clinging on his arm. They seemed to get along well. And you know…" Jellal hesitated before he continued to speak having the eyes of his three friends on him. "… Well… I thought he may have dumped her and now she wants to get back together with you…"

"No way!" Natsu yelled as he stood up and left the room abruptly, leaving his friends back in the classroom with shocked expressions.

"Why did you tell me that Jellal!" Erza shouted as she grabbed his collar. He in return only hold up his hands in a calming manner.

"I didn't think it would be important or so." Lucy only listened half to Erza's and Jellal's talking and was more focused on his reaction. She looked at the door he left through and after one more moment of thinking she stood up and followed him. This didn't go by unnoticed by Erza who of course smiled a bit slyly seeing the look in Lucy's face.

After around five minutes of walking through the school Lucy finally found Natsu on the roof. He was lying on the floor staring at the cloud high up in the sky. He looked like he was deep in thought and Lucy quietly sneaked up to him.

When she was next to him he still didn't seem like he noticed her. Lucy quietly snickered to herself and draw back her hand. Then with a fast movement she poked Natsu in the side. Said boy yelled up loudly in surprise. It did take him a moment before he realized what happened and he glared at Lucy.

"What the hell was that for?!" He asked angry as he rubbed his side where Lucy poked him. Lucy on the other hand just laughed till small tears escaped her eyes.

"Boy I didn't thought you would yell out that loud! I bet the whole school could hear you!" She laughed as she pointed at Natsu whose face slowly turned red. After a while both returned to normal and Lucy looked serious at Natsu who had turned back to look at the clouds.

"Why don't you want to get back with your old girlfriend?" She ask straight forward as she studied his face for any emotions.

"Reasons…" Natsu only mumbled not even looking at her.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get back together with your ex then finding a new girlfriend?" Lucy asked again but Natsu only shrugged.

"Oh come on pinky…" She poked him again this time a bit softer than before. "She wanted to talk with you and you heard what Jellal said. So just go and talk with her."

Finally Natsu glazed at Lucy and she could see in his face that this was what he felt unsure about. "Don't be a wimp, pinky. Just go and talk to her. What's so hard about talking?!"

"Nothing is hard about that…" Natsu answered quietly as he looked away, thinking about what Lucy had said.

"See! So just call her or meet up with her and talk with her!" Lucy stood up and walked in the direction of the door who leads inside again. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Oh and by the way… since I helped you… Let's say instead of me threating you to food… which would totally cause me to be broken for the rest of the next few months. Let me buy you the next album of rave master, okay?"

"What kind of help do you mean?" Natsu only laughed and grinned at her as he followed her. "What kind of weirdo are you, a good weirdo or a bad one? But okay!"

"I AM NOT A WEIRDO!" Lucy only yelled as answer as she ran ahead to the class when they heard the bell ringing for the next class. This made Natsu laugh only more as he continued to walk calmly to class.  
_She really is weird… but I guess that's her good point. _

The following days went by quietly without any special happening and so it came to the day two days before the concert of Rave Master. It was by the end of the class that Lucy looked over at Natsu who was fumbling around with his phone unusually nervous.

"What's wrong pinky?" She whispered over to him as quiet as possible so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"Nothing!" He hissed back quietly still fumbling around with the phone as he placed his book in a way so the teacher couldn't see it.

"Yea… sure looks like that…" Lucy answered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Did you talk with Lisanna yet?"

Natsu glazed shocked at her but then turned back to stare in the direction of where their teacher was. "That's the problem…"

Lucy looked confused at him and Natsu only sighed. "She wants to meet up in two days…."

"And?" Lucy asked back still with the confused look placed on her face.

"In two days is the December the 25th…" Natsu mumbled. Lucy looked blankly at him before it suddenly made click in her head.

"BUT THE CONCERT IS ON THAT DAY!" She yelled in shock as she also stood up. Her chair falling backwards with a loud bang and all the eyes of her classmates and the teacher were on her.

"Miss Heartphillia, do you have something to say?" Their teacher asked her in a stern voice.

"Ah! Gomen! It's nothing!" Lucy said as she picked up her chair and sat down quietly again. Natsu looked at her a bit troubled but then saw how Lucy sighed.

She wrote something down on a sheet of paper and silently flipped it over Natsu's desk. Natsu looked suprised up as he slowly unfolded the paper.

**It's okay. I will go there alone. Meet up with her and make up. **

**- Lucy**

Was all that was written on the paper. Natsu turned to look at her but Lucy was just staring forward at the teacher. Her head was resting on her left hand as she took notes with her right hand. He did notice that she glazed slightly at him. He waited for a moment she was looking and nodded.

As Natsu looked also back at the teacher he missed how Lucy let out a sigh. _Great… so what am I going to do before the concert? _

When school finally was over Lucy ran outside to meet up with Erza and Juvia who waited for her to finish her duties as one of the class represents. Both smiled at her as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know Lucy… you don't need to run up to us every time. Just take your time." Erza said in a mature way while Juvia nodded and giggled a bit.

"I know…" Lucy breathed out as she looked up at the two. "But I wanted to ask you two something as soon as I can."

"And that is?" Erza asked back as she raised an eyebrow waiting for Lucy to ask.

Lucy looked a bit uncomfortable as she fumbled around with her hands but then look straight at both. "Do you guys have plans already for the 25th?"

"Yes." Erza answered without hesitation. "I am going to spent that day with Jellal so don't interfere."

Lucy sighed and looked at Juvia who turned bright red and started to play with the hem of her uniform. Curious Lucy got nearer to Juvia. "What about you…?"

"Uh… Well… uh…" Juvia struggled to find the right words as her face turned redder with every passing second. "I… I… am… g-g-going…"

"Come on say it already Juvia!" Lucy poked Juvias side when she said it urging her to finally finishing her sentence.

Juvia took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she said rushed. "IamgoingonadatewithGray!"

"A bit slower please." Erza said calmly as she smiled again a sly smile and Lucy grinned widely.

"I… I am going on… on a date with… Gray…" Juvia finally said half way normally with a bright red face she tried to hide with her hands.

"Awwwwwww…" Lucy answered happily while Erza nodded approvingly. "Well I hope both of you will have fun then!"

Both Erza and Juvia watched Lucy now worried but smiled when they saw her smiling back at them. Well on the outside Lucy was smiling happily for both her friend but on the inside…

_Don't panic Lucy… don't panic… it's not the end of the world… everything will be fine… OH WHO AM I KIDDING?! I AM SCREWED! WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I DO NOW?!_

* * *

**That this is it for now. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave me a review... I seriously need feedback here cause I dunno if this story was a good Idea! And sorry that Juvia most likely got ooc... but I need her to fit in the story so I can't have her go all "Gray-sama" X( Sorry!  
**

**Also thanks to NaLuniverse, Sweet-Summer-June and MythandFairyTailLover13. I am very thankfull for your reviews and now to a little response (...don't expect me to do that always... I tried once and failed):  
**

**To NaLuniverse: **Glad you found it funny and writing those two chapters was no big deal it was more fun for me and I just was in a writing flow with these XD Hope I won't dissapoint you but i will try to bring in the romance~

**To Sweet-Summer-June: **Well hope you meant it in a good way ;) like said I am pretty much try to do a similar or at some point the same story line but still keep the Fairy Tail feeling thought Juvia might be a bit to much ooc...

**To MythandFairyTailLover13: **He he don't wory Lisanna only has a... uh secundary role... NO NALI I PROMISE THAT! I am a NaLu-shipper after all XD Also I will do my best to keep it up!

**So again: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Thanks again for reading and thank you all for the reviews in the future!**

**Also thanks for the favorits and follower!**

******See you in the next chapter (^.^)v**


End file.
